kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Not Just A Cat Chapter Eleven
NOT JUST A CAT, CHAPTER ELEVEN We arrived in China when night fell upon the animal world, and we were ridden by cart back to the Jade Palace. I walked back up to my room and plopped down on the bed. "What an adventure," I said, tempted to fall back asleep. A knock came at my door. "Come in," I said. Po walked into the room. "Hey," he greeted. "Hey," I said sleepily. "Tired?" "You bet." Po walked up to me. "Hey, you were uh… really brave when you fought Sera back there," he said. I nodded. "I wouldn't call it'' brave''," I said. "I absentmindedly turned around. That wasn't a good move. I could have been killed if Kahn didn't save my life." I smiled. This was the first time I actually realized it. Kahn had saved my'' life.'' "He must be a good pet to Trinity and Nicole," Po said "He's the best cat I've ever known," I answered. "Trinity and Nicole love him. He's a happy member of their family now." Po nodded. "Oh, I think Trinity's looking for you," he said. I nodded and lazily got up, sighing as I did, running my right hand through my hair. I smiled at Po as I walked out of my room, down the hall, and into Trinity's room, only to find that she wasn't there. The only inhabitant of that room at the time was Kahn, who was curled up on the floor under the rays of moonlight coming through the open window, sleeping soundly. A cool, spring breeze drifted into the room. I breathed it in. It smelled of damp grass, flowering cherry blossom trees, and peaches. Lots and lots of peaches. From the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, most likely. I turned away from the room after a minute of letting the beautiful, scent-full smells enter my nostrils, and I walked to the only place where Trinity could possibly be- the bathing area. I walked outside and found Trinity swimming in the pool that's usually used for bathing. A black one piece swimsuit was covering her body. She spun around slowly, causing the cool, damp water spin in circles like a vortex. Then she dove under. I saw her somersault underwater, and she jumped up, landing on the water's surface on her back. The water splashed around her and took awhile to settle. "Where did you learn how to swim that well?" I asked. She jumped, yelping a little, and turned to look at me. "Geez, Kelsi!" she exclaimed. "You scared the snot out of me!" "So-''rry''," I apologized. "Answer my question, though, please. I've seen you swim a lot of times before at the hotel pool, but… wow." "I've been practicing during my baths," Trinity explained. "Bathing in a pond used to be uncomfortable, but I've gotten used to it. It's like a pool, and I practice my swimming techniques in it." I nodded. "Po told me that you wanted to see me," I said. "Yeah," Trinity confirmed. "I wanted to ask you when you want to go back home." Go back home. The words struck me like a bolt of lightning. I wasn't really ready to go back home. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here, with Po. I didn't want to leave yet. But I knew that all good things must come to an end, and even though this has been an extraordinarily good adventure, it must come to an end. I have to go back to the prison, that terrible, heart shattering prison, the prison that is reality. "How about now?" I asked. "After you get changed, I mean." She nodded. "Sure," Trinity said. "I'll get out." She got out of the pool. At first, the water clung to her, like a newborn baby clinging onto its mother. But then, the water let go of her and began to slip down. Soon, it was like a waterfall, the cool water falling down Trinity's thighs and legs, going down her knees, her ankles, and past her feet onto the ground. Trinity wrapped herself in her robe and slippers, and walked past me, into the palace. I followed her. She departed into her room and I checked on Nicole. Nicole was in her room, laying on her bed, dressed in the clothes she had been wearing all day, her eyes closed, her mouth open, Tewey curled up on her chest that slowly went up and down. I smiled. How cute was that? Unfortunately, I had to wake them up. "RISE AND SHINE, CAMPERS!" I screamed that them. They both yelled and woke up. Nicole started crying out of pure shock and fear. "Why did you have to do that!?" she yelled at me, a waterfall going down her face. Her face and eyes turned red, like it does when she always cries. "I don't like it!" I rolled my eyes. "Nicole, people are going to wake you up in ways you don't like," I said. "That's one of the-" "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Nicole screamed at me, and ran away, crying, into Trinity's room. "Baby," Tewey said, speaking of Nicole. "Mean," I said to him, speaking of him. Although it's not just his opinion. Nicole always cries when something doesn't go her way. And she never gets punished for it. Her dad's always downstairs, working and hanging out (he barely ever sees his daughters), and her mom just babies her because she's the youngest. That's the thing about Mrs. Bacon. She never scolds Nicole when Nicole cries. Mrs. Bacon just says it's okay and punishes the person that made her cry (she even punished me once). All because Nicole's the baby. Nicole gets babied because she's the youngest. Kathy (Trinity and Nicole's older sister who's in tenth grade) gets treated with the most respect because she's the eldest. And Trinity…. Is nothing. I never really thought about what it's like to be the middle child. Probably crappy, is what I'm thinking. There are no middle children in my family, which is why I've never thought about it. The children are just my brother, Lance, and I. Tewey rolled his eyes at me. "You don't have to listen to her cry every time something doesn't get her way." "Yes I do. I've witnessed many times she cried. I'm her best friend. Of course I've witnessed them." "Not as many as I have,'' miss." "I thought you were nice." "Not as nice as you think, then," he said. Everyone's being meaner now. Even sweet little Teward Bacon… ---- We said our goodbyes to everyone and left the animal world that night. Kahn and Tewey were with us. As soon as we arrived back at the Bacons' house, I left, because I didn't want to get caught and because Nicole was still crying a little and giving me these crazy stares of… well, something like death in life. I've seen them before. They embrace the weak dark side that Nicole has. She barely has any dark side, but sometimes it shows itself. I arrived home and ran into my room, shutting my door behind me. I heard Lance and my dad snoring, and my mom breathing softly in their sleep. I was relieved. That was a good sign. As soon as I got home I changed back into my pajamas and went to sleep as soon as I could, jumping into my comfortable, soft bed. That whole journey had made me exhausted beyond what tiredness I had felt before in my life. All I wanted to do was go to bed then... ---- Somewhere far, far away, is a place called the animal dimension. It is a place where animals act like humans, and only a few humans have ever experienced that place. Some genius, most likely one who went to it, made a movie out of a place in the dimension known as 'The Valley of Peace'. It was about an occurrence that happened there known as the battle of Tai Lung and Po. The movie was called 'Kung Fu Panda'. It was what inspired a young, intelligent girl to dream and develop a crush on something that was completely unreachable and impossible. Or so she thought. That girl is I, Kelsi Rider. I thought I would never be able to meet Po, that I would never have my fingers over the handle of the Sword of Heroes, that I would never sleep within the walls of the Jade Palace, that I would never be trained by Master Shifu. But now that I have one of Ai's necklaces, that is all completely possible. I have gone back twice (three times is you count the night before the full moon), and I have yet to go back many more times. I wonder, what adventures await me in the future? '''THE END'